Heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems may provide cooling, heating, humidification and dehumidification of a home, business or other enclosed space. Development of such systems is ongoing to improve HVAC systems to meet such criteria as improved efficiency. Moreover, continued improvements in distributed computing systems have made possible HVAC controllers with greater computational capability while preserving a case style and size that resembles a wall-mounted thermostat and is therefore familiar to the user (e.g. a homeowner).